The aim of the study is to compare the effect of human milk and formula feeding on the gastric emptying, gut hormone levels and gastroduodenal motility in preterm infants. The hypothesis is that infants fed mothers' milk will demonstrate more rapid gastric emptying than the same infants fed formula, and that the more rapid emptying will be accompanied by changes in the gut hormones gastrin, bombesin and somatostatin.